kisses_and_cursesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisses and Curses
"Save the world and fall in love." Kisses and Curses is a free-to-play otome game created by Voltage Entertainment USA. The plot surrounds a female protagonist who is a Witch saving the world with the help of two companions of the player's choosing. Various story events, including which of the two companions the protagonist falls in love with, change based on the player's decisions. App Summary “Who knew the end of the world would be the beginning of my life?” PLAY FOR FREE. EXPERIENCE an adventure full of magic and unexpected romances! Make life changing CHOICES, DRESS UP your avatar, CAST MAGIC in mini-games and more! Story: Embark on an epic adventure to save the world! Despite being a Witch, your life remains pretty ordinary until an ancient spell threatens to destroy the world. You learn that only a ritual that involves you, a human and another Witch can protect the world from the dangerous spell. Tensions run high and unexpected romances bloom in your unlikely trio, as you race to save the world. What path will you walk to end the curse? Be your own Witch in Kisses & Curses. Characters Main Characters * Protagonist: Though her default name is Julie Grier, both the protagonist's first and last name can be of the player's choosing. The protagonist is a Witch and her birthright is Stargazer. She and her family are from Werbury, Vermont, where she still lives due to needing to protect it with her birthright. The protagonist is part of a coven of witches. It is confirmed early in the prologue that she is bisexual. She has a tendency toward sarcasm and often tries to lighten the mood. * Anastasia Petrova: A Witch Hunter who visits Werbury. Though she seems shy and sweet, Witches would be unwise to let their guard down around her. Anastasia is fiercely loyal, and in the beginning, her allegiance is to the Hunter's Code. She is incredibly skilled in combat and possesses amazing survival skills. She enjoys reading romance novels as escapism, but will admit in her route that she has never been in love before. It is possible to romance her. * Melanie Harris: The protagonist's best friend since the age of ten. Melanie's mother is a Healer, and the family moved around often when she was growing up. Melanie is a Witch as well, with the birthright of Cleopatra's Hand. She makes beauty products as a hobby and sells them online and locally, but hopes to start a real business someday. Melanie is ambitious and always a good friend to the protagonist, but also is never afraid to speak her mind. It is possible to romance her. * Niklas von Reylander: A Dark Witch who appears in Werbury. He is wealthy and from a large, powerful family of Witches. His birthright is Siren's Call, and because of it and the influence of his family, he's rather accustomed to getting what he wants. Niklas is confident, seductive, and follows primarily his own rules. It is possible to romance him. * Rhys Ceridwen: The first male member of the Witch Council, Rhys is a knowledgeable Witch. His birthright is Eyes of the Oracle. He is studious and serious, but despite his quiet demeanor, has hidden sides that one would never expect. Rhys acts as the protagonist's mentor in her mission to save the world, as it is partly his knowledge that guides her. It is possible to romance him. * Tyrone "Ty" Bryant: A human living in Werbury. He is close to the protagonist and Kenneth, and Kenneth sometimes encourages the protagonist in the direction of developing feelings for him. Ty is hard-working, and though he is a human, is skilled in combat from his time in the military. He is honest and down-to-earth. It is possible to romance him. The Protagonist's Family * Kenneth: The protagonist's father. He is the owner of the shop where she works, and the protagonist lives with him. He is a human, but a caring father who tries his hardest to do what's best for his daughters. * Claire: The protagonist's mother and a Stargazer. She died when the protagonist was a little girl, and the protagonist has only vague memories. The family was told she died in a car crash. * Joanna: The protagonist's older sister. Joanna currently lives in Germany and is engaged to a human named Andreas. She offers the protagonist advice at times, but tends to have a very black-and-white view of things, particularly in terms of Light and Dark magic. * Alexis (Alix): The protagonist's younger sister and a Cloudgazer. She sees herself as the black sheep of the family. Alix uses Dark magic, often to charm men into being attracted to her. She is strong-willed but playful. She feels resentment toward the protagonist due to perceived favoritism growing up. Her host mother was Holly, but she was also mentored by Jean, who sided toward Dark magic like Alix does. * Aunt Cheryl: The protagonist's aunt. Like the protagonist, she is a Stargazer. Cheryl moved in to help Kenneth raise his three Witch daughters after Claire's death. As all three are adults, she has since resumed her own activities, but Cheryl is always there to support her family. * Andreas: Joanna's fiance. He is a human, and she struggled with whether it was better to tell him she is a Witch or hide it from him. Though he and Joanna are not yet married, he and the protagonist regard each other as more or less family, though the protagonist's visit in Germany is the first time they met. Werbury's Coven * Amelia: The leader of the coven. She is a strict person who has high expectations of others. This often leads to conflict, as she frequently comes across harsh and rude. Based on her creation of wave sounds in the Halloween story, it is possible she is a Sceneweaver. * Trinity: Another close friend of the protagonist and Melanie. They seem to have more or less grown up together, referencing classes they had in common during their school days. * Casey: A Witch who seems to be about the same age as the protagonist, Melanie, and Trinity. She and Trinity are in a relationship. * Catherine: Somewhat older than the protagonist, Catherine offers her help where she can. It is said that she frequently gives the protagonist advice on romance. * Ms. Collins: An older member of the coven. She cares deeply and wants to help the protagonist in any way she is able. The protagonist says Ms. Collins taught her a great deal when she was younger. Other Supporting Characters * Luna: A cat in Werbury. She used to come play with the yarn during classes that the protagonist, Melanie, and Trinity took when they were younger. Early in the prologue, Luna is near-fatally injured, but the three of them rescue her. * Holly Stirling: Alix's host mother. She is of the Light alignment, but taught Alix due to being a Cloudgazer like her. She lives in Scotland. Alix describes Holly and Jean as the "two people she always knew were on her side first." * Jean: Alix's mentor. Though she is not a Cloudgazer, she was a good mentor for Alix because they both lean towards Dark magic. She comes off harshly, but she and Alix care deeply about each other. She lives in the woods in Scotland, with many magical traps protecting her. * Vladimir: Anastasia's Uncle Vlad. He seems incredibly harsh, but at heart does seem to care a lot about his niece (who he calls "Anushka") and believes himself to be looking out for her best interests. As a Hunter, he wishes for the deaths of all Witches. * Waltraud Agrippa: A member of the Witch Council and friends with Melanie's mother, Minerva. * Veronika von Reylander: A member of the Witch Council, Niklas' aunt, and the current head of the von Reylander family. * Yvette Romée: A member of the Witch Council. Locations * Werbury, Vermont: The hometown of the protagonist and her family. The prologue takes place here. * Ireland: The location of the first attunement site. It is protected by a strong storm of magical origin. * Scotland: Where Jean and Holly live. The protagonist and party seek advice here. * Germany: The location of the next attunement site. Joanna lives here, * Prague: The location of the final attunement site. * '''Salem, Massachusetts: '''The location of the Pact Spell. Official Images title-img2.jpg tumblr_o32vdrDepM1tsogs1o2_500.png tumblr_o3bymooh9a1tsogs1o2_500.jpg tumblr_o3bymooh9a1tsogs1o1_500.jpg tumblr_o3c86mlJT11tsogs1o2_500.jpg tumblr_o3e1k6pQrO1tsogs1o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_o3c86mlJT11tsogs1o1_500.jpg tumblr_o3e1k6pQrO1tsogs1o2_500.jpg Links Official website Official Tumblr Category:World